


Undertime

by RedCynder123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCynder123/pseuds/RedCynder123
Summary: A little Au I made on my own time with the thought of what ifAfter a reset of a genocide run sans wakes to the shaking realization that he seemed to have been eraced from time and space and time all together in some twisted reality. But he was still present in the world.Now with the help of alphys he has to go into the past and fix his past before he's stuck in a reality where no one knows him. And has to stop a glitch from eracing him all together





	Undertime

It was a normal run of the wheal day in the underground. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, perfect weather to make a snowman and to hang out with family. Today though the skeleton bros were sleeping in happily sense neither had to go to work that day. But the older if the two felt something was off. Very… Very off. When sans woke up that morning and looked around his room he realized very quickly none of his stuff were their. His bed was gone. No spinning trash tornado. Nothing… If cheeped sans out. It also made him realize he was sleeping on the floor apparently. “oook...this is different.” The skeleton mumbled scratching the back of his head. 

Did they move to the surface and he somehow end up down here? No that can't be right because the kid just re- *CRASH* whelp that answered that question. Papyrus was up but he wasn't nagging him to get up? This was strange. And where did all his stuff go anyway? If this was some sort if prank he wasn't liking it “bro!” He called out exiting ‘his’ room. He headed downstairs. “NEH DANG IT! I MUST IF COOKED IT TO LONG.” Papyruses voice rang out he peeking his head into the kitchen about to call his name it again but stopped in shock. 

Where's papyrus battle body?? A-and where's his red scarf he hand stitched for him. That he swore to never take off!? Papyrus was in an orange long sleeve shirt and long blue pants. He had an apron on that said ‘kiss the cook’ on it. That was the only normal things about papyrus “Pap?” He mumbled in shock. This time papyrus heard him and jumped looking behind him. “OH! I MUST NOT OF HEARD YOU COME IN! I'M SO SORRY! I'M PAPYRUS! WHO ARE YOU?” He asked offering his hand out to sans. Sans just looked at papyrus like he had went insane.

“UH… ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus asked nervously when the older if the two didn't say anything. He elder blinked back to reality shaking his head “ah of this is a joke it's not funny bro…” He said nervously papyrus looking at sans confused “JOKE? OF COURSE THIS ISN'T A JOKE!” He said worriedly sans blinking i'm shocked looking around the house again. There was no quantum physics book hiding inside a joke book. There was no pet rock covered in sprinkles. There was no list of sticky notes over a sock… It's like he didn't…. Exist…. But that's impossible… Right? 

He scratched his skull looking down with dark eye sockets papyrus seeming to think tapping his foot on the ground before snapping his fingers. “MAYBE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON SOMETHING!” he said sans blinking up at him before forcing a smile “maybe… Ah thanks for ya time I should probably head out.” He said slowly “HM? ARE YOU SURE?” “Yeah… I'll be fine.” He said looking at papyrus. He seemed to hesitate before smiling “WELL, WHOEVER YOU ARE I HOPE YOU GET TO WHEREVER YOU DOING SAFELY!” He said sans forcing a bigger smile “heh… Yeah…” He said “thanks” he mumbled.

The skeleton headed out of the house closing the door on it before leaning heavily on it letting his smile fade completely. What… What happening… Was he dreaming maybe? Maybe that kid messed with the timeline so much that he got erased from the timeline? It. Didn't. Make. Sense… Taking a deep breath he tried to think. Grillbys… He can start their to see if maybe this was a strange prank? Honestly he was starting to doubt it. 

As he healed that direction he saw others looking at him sans gulping pulling his hood over his head. It's like no one knew him… Gulping he quickly got to grillbys front door looking at the sign. 

Ok sans… Deep breath… And pretend you're.. new maybe? Or not? Just go in the building! He yelled at himself as he pushed the door to the side to walk inside. The doors bell jingled to life as the skeleton walked into the bar half heartedly shocked to find it the exact same. He looked around as he walked to his usual stool. Some  
People looked over at the ‘new comer.’ Some continued to drink and seemingly laugh at nothing. Honestly it was creeping him out.

He sat down at his bar stool fiddling with his hands nervously looking down at the bar table instead if grillby that looked up when he came in. It took grillby a second to say anything “what would you like?” He asked his voice soft to the point of sans hadn't known the bartender for so long, he wouldn't if heard it. “Ah uh…” He couldn't just ask for a bottle if ketchup huh? Not to someone that doesn't know him. He didn't exactly ask the first time he chugged one in from if him, and honestly he wasn't paying for them before since they had a friend bond. “Just some fries and a bottle of ketchup.” He said trying not to sound weird? Gosh this was weird. Grillby nodded disappearing into the back giving some time for sans to think. 

If this world never had him in it that meant that no one knows him, maybe not even his own dad. Of so something must if happen to the timeline to throw him out if it but keep him in it at the same time. Or maybe this was some alternate universe that never had a sans?? Maybe? Oh god then how can you fix that? Did something in his past make the future this way? And if so why? Did he die or something? Maybe before papyrus was born. Oh god how was he supposed to- 

He was cut off with a plate getting set in front if him sans looked up to see grillby returning to washing the glass he had before. Letting out a try chuckle he wiped the sweat off his skull and decided to at least try and it “thanks grillbz” he mumbled without thanking grillby throwing him a glance before going back to what he was doing. 

Sighing he let himself relax to the tune to the joke box that was somehow fixed, oh yeah didn't he break that thing a few years back when- no sans stay on topic. 

“Are you ok?” Grillby's voice said beside him sans looking up blinking out oh his haze “oh ah yeah i'm fine.” He said rubbing his throbbing skull. If course, he forgot grillby's was quite sure but he was observant and kind. “Are you sure? You seem to be distant.” Sans gulped looking down at his hands before sighting “have you ever felt… You were in a world where… You never existed… But you're still here…” He softly said looking up at grillby. He had a shocked face but he softened up slowly “No I have not… But i'm guessing that's what you're doing through?” He said sans slowly nodding resting his head on the table hiding his face in his arms “my brother doesn't know me, my best friend didn't know I existed m-my lo-” he shook his head shaking slightly grillby placing a hand on his shoulder thinking before looking at him “then prove it” he said sans looking up at him in confusion he starting to tear up.

“if you really know me or any if us then tell us something about us that you would only know.” He said sans raising his head slightly before sitting up slightly rubbing his eyes “well… I know you have a daughter names fuku flame, and I don't know of y'all are related but heats flamesman is a fire elemental like y'all. I also know you like to try new things a lot.” He said grillby blinking in surprise. “How did you-... Well I guess you did really know me well.” He said gently. Sans blinked shocked “you believe me?” He asked grillby nodding with a smile sans smiling big “oh and I also know that you took care of me and papyrus when we were baby bones.” He said grillby nodding “I did take care if papyrus yes… You know he said something about a brother once.” He said sans looking at him in hope 

“Yes let me see if I can remember.” grillby noted thinking back to 15 years ago, two weeks after saving papyrus.  
\------  
“Hey uncle grillby?” Papyrus suddenly spoke up. Papyrus was on the floor playing with some toy blocks “yes papyrus?” Grillby asked flames flickering as he looked down at the young skeleton. Papyrus got up and climbed onto the couch; that was slightly difficult since his small size. Usually around this age sans would be carrying him around everywhere. 

“Can I tell you something?” He asked nervously still not used to just being able to talk to someone. Grillby if course just smiles and scoops papyrus into his arms setting him in his lap. “I… Believe I had a brother once… But he said he died before I was born…” Papyrus seemed a little sad before looking up at grillby “what's a brother like?” He asked softly grillby morning for the soul he didn't even know before speaking “A brother is someone who takes care if you and would do anything for you, there's also sister, that the only real difference is gender.” Grillby said papyrus taking in the knew information nodding slowly “do you think he would if loved me?” He asked his voice extremely low for someone like papyrus. Grillby made papyrus look at him smiling brightly “i'm positive.” He smiled papyrus smiling back happily with a small ‘neh heh!’ “OF COURSE HE WOULD! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!” He happily announced grillby laughing with papyrus…  
\------  
“That's all I learned about him having a brother.” He said looking at the skeleton that had a far away look in his eyes, he was even tearing up slightly. “Are you ok?” He asked sans snapping out if his daze wiping his tears away

By this time the bar was completely silent listening in on the story curiously. “Y-yeah i'm fine… If that's true then… Something must of happened because I know for certain I didn't die.” He mumbled “what's the last thing you remember?” Grillby asked sand gulping “ah you wouldn't understand.” He mumbled “shoot.” He said back sans sighing again. “Well I remember a human doing through the underground killing everyone they saw. They killed toriel and Undyne, alphys, Mettaton, papyrus.” he gulped back his growing in anger voice “when they killed me they reset like they normally do.” When he saw grillby's to fused face he decided to elaborate 

“They set the world back to when they first fell down into the underground, see there's split reality's were anything is possible, so when they resets is makes another alternate reality-” to far sans “i'm the only one that can remember the resets, basically whatever the human does a reset they don't face consequences sense he can erase it and everyone's memories.” sans said grillby slowly nodding ()()() “So after a reset I woke up feeling something was wrong and bam, it's like I never existed.” He finished simply grillby rubbing his chin, if he even had one. “Well I don't know much about science but maybe dr. alphys can helped you with your problem.” He suggested his eyes brightening. Alphys! He forgot all about her! “Maybe! Ah… thanks for the help.” he said sliding of the bar stool a small blush on his cheek bones “anytime.” grillby nodded sans smiling gently “Just put it on my tab.” He winked before headed out the door quickly disappearing in a flash of blue magic as the door closed behind him…

That by far was the most interesting thing grillby has every saw… and if the skeleton was telling the truth then… He hoped he could be helped.  
\------  
Sans appeared right outside the lab. Honestly he was nervous not knowing how this alphys had it but he knew she should be somewhat ok?? he knew he helped alphys along when everything went really bad. He was someone she could rant to about anything. Without him in his life… honestly… he's surprised she's alive… But maybe instead of him papyrus helped her. Ya never know… 

Gulping the skeleton knocked on the door listening in. No one answered he humming knocking again “alphys?” he called thought the door gulping. “Gosh darn it alph I need your help.” he grunted focusing on the other side of the door before teleporting thought. His eyes widened looking around, sure it looked kinda the same but wow… it was a lot messier than he's ever seen it before in his life. Everything was also really dark so the light in his eye was the only thing letting him see a good three feet in front of him. As he walked he picked some of the papers up and read them gulping they mostly scientific but others were… depressing. 

“Alphys?.... Mettaton?” he called out into the darkness continuing to walk until he got to the ‘bathroom’ door opening it and stepping inside. He already knew it really wasn't a bathroom. Tapping down to the lower levels to let himself pace in the small confound space. What if alphys wasn't alive?! Oh god he was screwed. Sure he new science but building really kinda wasn't his thing so to think that… he gulped down his worry stopping when the door opened. Hesitating he slowly walked out into the true lab with a small shiver… he would never get used to this place…. Never… not after…” he sighed “alphys?” he called heading to the left and up into the rest of the lab not going on a scavenger hunt for keys. Sorry not sorry. he headed down two long hallways stopping when he got to a room usually covered in beds. This time it had the beds on the side of the walls. Alphys sat in the middle of the amalgamates but what stopped him was a new one he's never seen before… one… that looked like a small skeleton…

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2375
> 
> Nothing much to say but I hope you enjoy it :3 also under time exists I Belive but has never had a solid story so I believe I can use undertime as a name, if not let me know!


End file.
